Never Take Off The Necklace
by CookieMonstersRUs
Summary: Miya Yano is a fifteen year old Japanese girl who is now an orphan. She's been living in the forest for a while now and is found by an Oyama, a family she was told to stay away from. Then she is exposed to their family and as she uncovers their secrets, she understands why her mother told her to stay away. Will she stay or run way from them and their curse? Maybe it's her new home.
1. Prologue

There were only a few rules my mother had. The first one was to never take off my necklace. It has been passed down through my family and my mother believed it would protect me. It is more of a locket, but it doesn't open, so I do not know what is inside and I find it too precious to find out. It has a white lid, and silver hemisphere with black stripes. I have never taken in off in the nine years I've had since I was six years old.

Another rule is to stay away from the Oyamas. I didn't understand why, she never told me. But all I know is that she didn't trust them. So I never spoke to an Oyama and I was lucky enough to never have to. It was bad enough if I glance over at one of them during school. I only see one of their eyes. If it is Ren Oyama, I get to see his light purple eyes. And if it is Masahiro, I see his dark blue ones. They are strange to me. I am told that they are brothers, but they are very, very different; in physical appearance and social ranking. Ren has light brown blond hair and Masahiro has black hair. Their clothes are completely different too. Ren seems to wear bikers clothing and Masahiro wears traditional clothing. And socially, Masahiro is one of the most popular guys. All girls like him, but my friends and I don't. We don't really care that much. I mean Ren is popular too, but only because he's brothers with Masahiro. And their personalities are different too, but that's only what I've heard. I don't like gossip, but to me, that is the only way I can learn things about the people 'I have to stay away from'. I've been told Ren can be very calm at times, but once you anger him, he's always angry and completely different. And Masahiro is quiet and polite, or so I've been told. But the point is I was told to stay away from them.

One of my mother's other important rules was to be yourself and find your friends. And I, Miya Yano, did find great friends. Both Aya and Keiko are the best. Aya is a 'yankee' but she's been here for most of her life. She looks different than most and that's because she has blonde hair and brown eyes, but with me and Keiko, we don't look strange at all. Especially because Keiko looks very different too. She has very dark skin and even darker brown hair and black eyes. We are great friends and I am so lucky to have them both.

And the most important rule of them all, never stay in the woods for long. It is a vast forest with many insects crawling and many risks of there being a landslide. But I did. You see, my mother, Tsuneko, died a few months ago. And I was to live with my grandfather, but he was living off of his retirement money and I didn't want to burden him with my presence. So I told him that I could manage on my own, even though I couldn't. And I could have asked my great friends for help, but both Keiko and Aya have large families so that wouldn't work either.

So I decided I would live in the forest for a while. I would work for enough money for school, food, and a new home. A small apartment would be enough, but it would take a while for me to get that much money. So I've been living in the forest for a while. I have been working for money. But I have never taken off my necklace or glanced at the Oyama boys. And I go to school. Just like my mother wanted, at least some of it.


	2. Burnt At Touch

Chapter One: Burnt At Touch

I woke up to a screeching noise. I immediately assumed it was some kind of danger, so I flung myself out of the tent with my mother's picture in my hand. I looked around to find no danger in the vicinity. My muscles relaxed as I rubbed my eyes. Awaken and not being able to sleep again, I went into the tent and got dressed in my school uniform. I looked at my watch and found that it was really early in the morning. I sighed and got out my homework from last night. I still had some questions to do and I worked so late last night that I could barely keep my eyes open. Checking my previous work, I fixed the paper and quickly got my stuff for school. I go out of the tent and hurried over to the nearby stream to wash my face and clean my teeth.

When I was done, I ran back to the tent and got my stuff to leave. "Bye mom, hold down the fort for me? I'll be home as soon as I can, I have to work late tonight though," I waved as I rushed through the forest. I didn't understand why she didn't like the forest so much. I never asked though so I guess there's no more knowing. As I speed walked down the path I heard some voices. Silently, I walked closer to the noise.

Hiding behind a tree, I heard two voices arguing. I could see a girl and boy, but the boy's back was facing me. They seemed to be my age. The girl though had dark red hair that was in a side ponytail and black eyes. Tension was clearly seen between the two teenagers. "We're lost! Why did I even trust you to lead us?" the boy shouted angrily.

"Calm down! We need to find Kaito's house, are you going to help me or not?" she replied, calmer than him.

"Why are we even going to _his_ house?" he muttered.

"You_ know_ why we're going to his house," she shouted now, obviously having heard him.

"Dammit! Why didn't we just wait for them at the station?"

"First of all, you were too annoyed to wait. And second of all, I have to get to school! It's my first day and this is not how I wanted it to start out," the girl replied in the most annoyed tone.

"Well it's not my fault I wanted to start school the same day we were to move," he replied.

"I feel sorry for Kaito for having such an annoying brother!" she screamed.

"It's not like I wanted him to b my brother," he angrily replied. I felt uncomfortable for spying on them.

"Eri! Akio! There you are, we were so worried about you. Your cousins are already at school. Eri, you should get going," a voice said from the shadows. A man emerged from the shadows. He had a smile on. He had dark blond hair with black streaks. He wore a suit and a deep blue shirt.

"Great, he's here," the boy muttered again. The girl, Eri, huffed and stormed off into the woods. I quickly ran down the path and towards town so I could get to my school. I looked behind myself to find the girl right on my tail as I neared the school. She wasn't really after me but she was really fast. I turned around to get a good look at her. She was wearing a school uniform, not just that, but a school uniform from _my_ school. She wore the dark blue uniform with the yellow bow and white stripes. I slowed down and waited for her to catch up to me. I put on a smile as she acknowledged me.

"Hi, are you new here?" I asked, still smiling. She was hesitant before nodding.

"Yeah, just moved here," she replied. She didn't give me a welcoming smile, but continued to frown.

"Cool! Has something gotten you down?" I asked, acting dumb so she wouldn't know I heard about her conversation with the boy.

"My cousin was being really annoying, god he has no control whatsoever," she sighed. She looked up to my attentive face. She smiled at me which gave me a rush of happiness. I was just glad she smiled even though her cousin bothered her. "I'm Eri by the way." I nodded.

"My name is Miya, Eri. So what brings you to our city?" I asked.

"A little nosey are you?" she joked and we laughed. "I'm here for family matters."

"I hope everything's alright and your cousin doesn't bother you," I said. She nodded as we got closer and closer to the school. I could see the entrance to the school and coming towards Eri and I was the most popular boy in school. My eyes bugged out and I began to tense up as Masahiro Oyama walked closer to us. Why is he coming over here? For me? No. For her? How would her know her? Mom told me not to interact with the Oyamas and dread began to cross my face at the sudden realization that maybe Eri was a part of the Oyama family. I looked at Eri who was smiling at Masahiro. "Well, I better be going," I told her before he got to us. But I have no such luck.

"Ah Miss Yano, it is pleasing to have finally met you," he started. I nodded with shock. I had already started to walk away, and because it would have been rude to continue walking, I shut my eyes and turned back around. "I see you have met my cousin. How did you find her?"

"We crossed paths on the way here Masa," Eri explained. Masahiro Oyama nodded.

"I did not know Miss Yano lived near us."

"Well I woke up early and took a walk before I got to school," I lied. Masahiro nodded. "Well I better be going!" I said before scurrying away before they could protest.

"Did you do something to her in the past?" I heard Eri ask.

"I haven't interacted with her before to have done something to her," he replied. I sighed as I got closer to Aya and Keiko. A look of worry and confusion was plastered on their faces.

"Yo, who's that?" Aya asked.

"Who is she to the 'prince' is a better question," Keiko asked.

"They're cousins," I explained.

"Hey, I don't think you have ever talked to Masahiro before, what's up with that?" Aya asked.

"No reason, I just don't want to bother him and be one of those girls who waste his time," I sort of lied. You see I didn't want to waste his time, but I didn't want to break one of mom's rules. Masahiro was well talked to by many. Many found him charming, kind, and intelligent, I guess that's why he's so popular. Aya and Keiko nodded as we entered the school building and got to our classes. I saw Ren in the hallway talking to Eri and Masahiro privately.

"At least you aren't being question by the Oyama fan club," Keiko said cheerfully. I nodded and hugged my friends.

"That's thanks to you guys!" I said happily. Everyone kind of feared Aya and wouldn't dare go up against her. And Keiko, as bubbly as she may be, is really scary when angry. It takes a lot to anger her but when you do get her angry, she goes crazy dangerous. They're like my little protectors. They smiled as I let go. We got to our class and soon the teacher began their lesson.

Classes flew by very quickly. Aya, Keiko, and I played some cards and I found out I have a few classes with Eri. She seemed to be the center of attention today. She tried to walk over to me, I think, but was whisked away by Ren, Masahiro, or a fan club girl. "So do you have work tonight?" Aya asked. I nodded. "Is that grandparent of yours taking your money or something?" she asked immediately.

"No! Why would you say that?" I asked.

"You've been doing extra hours, right? Is there a reason?"

"I've been doing extra hours but it's perfectly fine."

"Okay, but if he's giving you any trouble, you'd tell me right? I've got your back Miya," Aya told me. Her fists were in fighting position. I gave a weak smile.

"Everything's alright, I just need to get some more money for tuition and I'm saving up some money for university," I explained. Aya nodded and let her fists down.

"We go to a public school though," Keiko mentioned. I shrugged and continued to walk down the hallways to the doors to the outside.

"Yeah well, university still won't pay for itself." They both nodded and we parted ways once we got outside. I hurried down the roads to get to my part time job. I would work on and off cleaning at an office building and would sometimes take a job at a restaurant, but that was only rarely and there was only part time work needed.

When I got to the building, I quickly went into the locker rooms and put on my cleaning uniform. There were many older and kind ladies working here and they seemed to like me. I quickly rushed upstairs and started my job as fast as possible. I worked very hard and very fast as possible. "That girl has so much energy, every time too," a lady whispered.

"Yes, but I don't see a problem," another replied. I smiled and continued my hard work. Everyone that was in my way was quickly moved as I washed the floors, removed the garbage, and cleaned the surfaces of tables. After a few hours, my job was done and I got to go back to my 'home'.

It was already dark out and I had a lot of school work I still had to do. I trudged through the forest on my way back.

**No One's POV**

Five people walked through the woods, stuffed from the meal they had just eaten. "That was delicious Kaito! We should go out again!" Eri exclaimed.

"Let's not, we have been eating out ever since I've gotten here," Masahiro complained.

"Well it is not my fault you don't like what I make," he defended.

"Your cooking is horrible," Ren joined in the complaining.

"Then why don't you get a cook?" the last member of the group asked angrily. "And a maid as well, the house is a mess."

"Good point Akio, with two more additions to the house, we really do need someone to clean the place up," Kaito agreed. And their conversation continued as they walked down the road. Up ahead, Miya was pulling herself across the ground to get to her tent. Kaito, Masahiro, and Ren could vaguely make out the person.

"You guys stay here with Ren, Masahiro and I need to check something out," Kaito told them. Ren nodded while Eri and Akio looked at each other.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Just stay here, we'll be back soon," Masahiro said. Eri nodded and Akio's face frowned even more.

"Calm down," Eri hissed. He reluctantly nodded, but his fists were still clenched. Kaito and Masahiro jogged ahead up the road and barely caught Miya getting into the tent.

"Hi mom, sorry I'm home so late. I'm so tired, but I still need to do my homework," Miya said softly as she looked at the picture. Meanwhile Kaito and Masahiro got closer to the tent. "I think if I splash my face with some water at the stream, I'll be better," she said wile she got her wash cloth.

Exiting the tent, Miya found herself face to face with Kaito and Masahiro Oyama. "Miss Yano? What are you doing out here in the forest?" Masahiro asked.

"Miss Yano? Who is this?" Kaito asked Masahiro. But before he could get a response, Miya fainted in exhaustion. Masahiro caught her in his arms, but immediately cried out in pain as her necklace touched his skin.

"Masa!? What's wrong?" Eri shouted, as she came running towards them. Akio and Ren were right behind her. Kaito immediately grabbed Miya's body from Masahiro and Ren began to check his brother.

"What happened? Where does it hurt?" Ren asked. Masahiro sat down on the ground and examined his hand.

"My hand, it feels like it has been burned," Masahiro explained. Ren took his hand and examined it.

"How the hell did you get burned? Aren't you the one who has a shield?" Akio asked coming closer. Meanwhile, Kaito laid Miya on the ground and Eri went to go check on her.

"Yes, I do not know myself, but Miss Yona is hurt as well," the injured boy stated. Ren nodded and moved over to Miss Yano. He put his hand to her forehead.

"I think she may have a fever, we should get her back to the house," Ren suggested.

"Hell no! We can't just take some random girl back to the house!" Akio protested.

"I don't understand, why is she out here in the forest? Has she been living here?" Eri asked.

"It appears so, but how long?" Masahiro answered.

"We can ask her later, but now we should take her to the house," Kaito ordered. Most of them nodded, except for Akio who was still protesting.

"Why is there a stupid girl here? She shouldn't go to the house! What if she finds out?" he asked angrily.

"Then we tell Hinako that we'll be needing her services," Kaito answered. Akio just glared at Kaito.

"Come on, let's get her back," Eri said. Masahiro, Ren, Eri, and Kaito helped drag Miya back to the house and Akio followed behind, still angry at the thought of this_ girl_ coming into the house, where they are exposed.


End file.
